


Happy New Year!

by Ravenclaw_Scientist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, friends-to-lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Scientist/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Scientist
Summary: Roof gardens, fireworks and kisses





	

**Author's Note:**

> For The Inner Circle who have made this year a joy!

Albus and Scorpius had run away again. Not that their parents would be worried this time. New Year's Eve at the manor was busy and the boys weren't ready to talk about the Delphi situation to what felt like the entire wizarding world so Scorpius decided to show Albus the roof.

Climbing up spirals of stairs, giddy from laughter, faces aching from smiles they both knew that running off had been the right choice. 

"I used to come up here a lot after my mum died." Said Scorpius, pulling open a lock of a heavy door and pushing us open. 

Albus placed his hand on Scorpius's back. "Thank you so much for bringing me up here then." 

Scorpius smiled at him. "Well, you mean a lot to me Albus." He blushed, the last few weeks had been different for them. The near death experience had made them both a lot more honest and affectionate and they were both enjoying it.

"You mean a lot to me too." Albus replied, grinning.

"Here we are!" Scorpius announced, raising his arms dorkily. He led Albus into a small garden. "Mum started it. When she couldn't get out, near the end," his voice cracked, " she preferred to come up here rather than in the grounds." 

Albus didn't know what to say, so took his friends hand and squeezed it. "I'm honoured." He mumbled, embarrassed by his openness. "Shall we sit somewhere? It's not long till midnight." He pulled on Scorpius's hand, not dropping it and allowed himself to be led to a bench at the edge of the garden, with an amazing view of the whole party below. 

"We'll be able to see the fireworks really well from up here!" Scorpius smiled. "I think next year is going to be good." 

Albus turned to him and shrugged. "As long as I don't meddle again." 

"Yes!" Scorpius replied. "No meddling. A nice quiet year." He noticed Albus shivering. "Are you cold? Merlin I didn't think of that. The heating charms wouldn't be working up here." 

"It's ok, I love it." 

Scorpius sighed. "You're still shivering though." He pulled Albus towards him, "come here. Body heat will have to do." 

Albus snuggled closer, relaxing into the embrace and feeling very content. "I'm glad we're alone up here." He whispered. 

"Me too." 

Below, the partygoers began the countdown and on 1, impressive fireworks were set off. 

Albus pulled back slightly to look at his best friend. "Happy new year, Scorpius." 

"Happy new year, Albus." Scorpius whispered.

Something passed between then which made them both lick their lips and stop breathing. 

"What's happening?" Scorpius mumbled under his breath.

Albus didn't respond, but took a leap of faith and gently pressed his lips onto Scorpius'. Neither of them had ever kissed anyone before but Albus felt like Scorpius was kissing him back, and the slight sigh he heard validated the fact that he had done he right thing. 

They stayed there for a few seconds, before pulling back and smiling at each other. 

"Do we kiss now?" Scorpius asked.

"I think we do." Albus grinned, settling back into the hug and watching the rest of the fireworks.


End file.
